an intangible fantasy
by lovecanary
Summary: jackson can't get a certain redhead off of his mind... rated M for sex.


And suddenly she was on top of me

She undressed me with her wide eyes, straddling me and leaning in

She kisses me completely senseless and i can't think

How does she do this to me

I grip her waves of red, threading my fingers through her scalp. I'd never felt hair so soft. She came up for air, quietly gasping, holding on tightly to my face. I feel myself beginning to slip…

Red's always been her color. In terms of hair, in terms of clothes, and definitely in terms of lingerie. She unties her silky maroon-colored robe, revealing lacy undergarments of the same color. The contrast of the dark fabric against her snowy white skin is breathtaking, and she knows the effect it has on me. Why does she do this to me? There's no way I'll be able to control myself now.

Her lips wander from my lips down to my neck, gently nibbling in the spots that drive me crazy. I can barely function now, and I can feel her heartbeat against my chest, the regular rhythm picking up. I know she's becoming increasingly aroused quickly, and that makes the two of us.

I nudge her head up with my knuckle, staring adoringly at her dark pink, incredibly swollen lips and her flushed cheeks. She's so fucking beautiful in moments like these. I stroke her smooth cheek, taking in how she looks. It's getting harder to remember…

I flip us over so I'm now on top of her, staring in her lust-filled eyes. My lips travel south, sucking her sweet spots, no doubt leaving a hickey right above her collarbone. She groans, which causes heat to travel downwards. It's basically throbbing at this point.

I carelessly slide the bra straps down her shoulders, leaving gentle kisses all the way down. She shudders at the lightness of the touch. My mouth moves to her dainty hands, which I love so much. How could skin be so soft? I savor every inch of her body, delighted at the chance to. No matter how many times we've done this, I'm in awe of how her body works and how perfect it is for me.

I travel to her navel, leaving flutters around her belly button. I reach for the waistband of her perfect lace panties and leave lovebites all around her hips. She throws her head back, making unearthly sounds, causing my southern throbbing to strengthen. I've marked her, and now I'm about to take her.

I pull the lace down to her ankles while she slowly spreads open her legs. I look up at her for assurance that she's ready, that she wants this. She's biting her swollen lips and staring back at me with a fire in her eyes. I know what that means.

I kiss the insides of her thighs, focusing on soft teasing, which I know drives her totally insane. I know she doesn't like it when I'm too gentle. I thoroughly lick every area surrounding her core, pushing her to the brink of absolute madness, and loving every second of it. God, how I missed this.

She cries out in splendid echos while grasping the bed sheets until her knuckles turn white. Her back shoots upward into a perfect arch everytime I touch her sensitivity, along with moans of approval. Soon, the panting quickens and sweat pools on her forehead, creating a sheer glow that I love so much. I prepare for the convulsions, speeding up my process. She throws her head back, expelling a string of loud, filthy curse words, combined with rough groans. I feel all of my blood rushing downwards.

She finishes with a final, "Jackson!" and with that I'm pleased. I travel back up to her face, holding her flushed cheeks and kissing her passionately. Her breathing slows as her heart rate returns to normal. I wonder if we're finished or if she's in the mood for more, but in that moment her eyes tell me all I need to know.

This part is straightforward, and with less ease. Now that I've made love to her, there's no need to go soft this time around. April, as surprising as it sounds, has always loved taking it rough, and the way she was looking at me right now was no contradiction. I prepared to begin in missionary, gasping slightly when she suddenly flipped over and landed on top of me. Next thing I know, my white briefs are thrown halfway across the room and naked April is straddling me. She spits in her hand, bending down to grab hold of my member. I take a sharp breath, and she stares at me with those same lust-filled eyes, mischief written all over her. She lowers her mouth to the head and licks gently. I can't help but groan.

Her head bobs up and down, her mouth not missing a single beat. Wisps of her hair threaten to fall in her face and I can't fathom how beautiful she looks in this moment. I brush her hair out of her eyes right as I feel myself nearing the edge. With a pop, I leave her mouth, instantly disappointed at the new lack of contact. I wasn't finished yet. Before I can speak, she climbs onto my lap and in one swift motion, due to her overwhelming wetness, I've entered her and we both cry out in ecstasy.

It's been too long, and I want so badly to remain here forever. I can't imagine ever going without this again. It's more of a primal need, like water, food, shelter, than a desire. It's inevitable. I'll always find myself back here.

I stare hungrily at her steady bounce on my cock. Her chest heaves and her tits bounce along with the rhythm. She is so fucking hot. Taking one into my mouth, I suck her nipple, knowing what it does to her. Her breathing increasingly becomes more jagged, gripping the back of my head. I can tell she's getting close.

She throws her head back in ecstasy, screaming my name as she comes. I come about two thrusts later, directly inside of her, not caring about the consequences. She eases up off of me, cum dripping out of her. She settles down next to me. I close my eyes to take everything in.

When I open them, I know April will be gone. Married to another man. And I'll feel guilty for imagining that Maggie, a wonderful woman, was my ex-wife during sex. That while I was fucking her, I saw April. My April addiction still hasn't gone away, though it's been two years.

Some things you can never shake, I guess.


End file.
